The objective of this proposal is to acquire a high-speed digital imaging system for use in biomedical research. This system is capable of recording up to 16 images at a rate of up to 200 million frames per second, i.e. 5 nano seconds exposure and back to back framing. A special mode, called streak mode, can be used to record single image lines with a speed of up to 2 billion lines per second. A group of 8 investigators in the Departments of Radiology and Biomedical Engineering was formed. The members of this group are individually funded by R01 and R21/33 type NIH grants. All projects are investigating the general field of micrometer sized bubbles and droplets dynamics, either for individual particles or for clouds, as well as tissue response to ultrasound or focused laser exposure. Some projects are immediately interrelated and all of them will ultimately help to either provide a better understanding for the mechanisms of ultrasound or laser therapy or actually enable therapy. Immediate use of the camera system will be for monitoring the formation of particles in acoustical and optical fields as well as their deformation and motion (also for tissue) due to acoustical and optical forces. Moreover, biological damage resulting from particle dynamics will be measured and evaluated for therapeutic use or to determine safety guidelines/regulations for diagnostic procedures. A committee was formed and guidelines were established by which the camera system can be used and shared among the members of this group and by which new users can gain access to and training for the device. This is to ensure best possible use of the system and maximum contribution for the listed projects and to continuously identify other NIH projects that will benefit from this device. The proposed video camera system can provide images of events that are very short lived (200 million images per second). Medical examinations using ultrasound or laser interact with the human tissue on a time scale that is also very small. This camera is able to record images of these examinations and help us to better understand how to improve diagnosis and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]